Le cerveau le plus lent du monde
by Pancake Reira
Summary: C'est dur d'être amoureux … Tu aimes quelqu'un toi Lucy ?   - Je .. Enfin je … Ça ne te regardes pas Happy !    Quand Happy se mêle des histoires de cœurs de Lucy, ça donne ça.


Titre : Le cerveau le plus lent du monde. {Aiko ma sauveuse. Elle comprendra. u_u)

Disclamer : Hiro Mashima

Pairing : NaLu !

* * *

><p>« Tu vas payer sale tête à flammes !<p>

-T'arrivera même pas à m'attraper le nudiste ! »

Grey envoya son poing dans la figure de Natsu et la bataille commença. Lucy soupira et se mit à l'abri derrière le comptoir de la guilde ; elle était protégée ici. Quoique … La blonde évita agilement le verre qui tombait de nulle part et roula des yeux. Pourquoi ses coéquipiers se sentaient obligés de déclencher une bagarre générale au moins deux fois par jours ?

« Lucy ! »

La constellationiste se tourna vers le petit chat bleu qui lui avait parlé.

« Qu'est-ce qui il y a Happy ? Demanda t-elle se décalant pour éviter un énième projectile.

-Charles a accepté un de mes poissons ! Elle m'a même dit merci ! », couina l'exceed, tout content.

Lucy rit devant la mine tout excitée du chat de Nastu. Ce dernier pris un air blessé et leva ses grands yeux vers elle en boudant.

« Tu te moques de moi ?

-Mais non, s'indigna la jeune fille, je suis heureuse pour toi, c'est tout. »

Happy, rassuré, s'assit à coté de Lucy et commença à manger son poisson en ronronnant de contentement.

« Tu chais, scroupf, che l'aimche vraiment, gloups, elle est vraiment trop gentille !

-Je te crois Happy, sourit Lucy.

-Et puis, il recommença à engloutir son repas, elle est, scrompt, mignonche. Dis Luchy ?, crachouilla l'exceed en tournant la tête vers son amie.

-Ne parles pas la bouche pleine. », s'exaspéra celle-ci.

Le petit chat rit, postillonnant quelques miettes au passage, et redevint sérieux. Il posa son sac vert à coté de lui et soupira.

« C'est dur d'être amoureux … Tu aimes quelqu'un toi Lucy ? »

La concernée devint écarlate et essaya de cacher sa gène en triturant ses mains.

« Je .. Enfin je … Ça ne te regardes pas Happy !, glapit Lucy.

-Ooooh, fit le chat complétement intéressé, dis moi c'est qui !

-Je n'aime personne !

-Menteuse, gronda Happy en fronçant les sourcils, sinon tu ne serais pas toute rouge !

-Je ne suis pas rouge ! »

Lucy ramena ses genoux contre elle en marmonnant. En voyant que Happy la regardait toujours avec un air de défi, elle arqua un sourcil.

« De toute façon de qui je pourrais être amoureuse, hein ?, demanda t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait indifférente.

-De plein de monde !

-Dis moi.

-Hm … De Loki !

-Jamais ! Loki est mon esprit ! »

Happy réfléchit quelques instants puis son regard s'illumina et il se retourna vers la blonde.

« De Bixclow !

-N'importe quoi !, rugit Lucy énervée.

-De Hibiki !

-Sans commentaires …

-De Makarof ! »

La jeune fille s'étouffa littéralement et explosa de rire.

« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises Happy !

-De Grey !

-Je ne suis pas fan des gens qui se foutent à poil toute les deux secondes, avoua Lucy, la mine blasée.

-Pff, ricana l'animal, on dirait Natsu quand tu dis ça. »

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent de parler quelques secondes puis Happy se releva précipitamment, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« TU AIMES NATSU !

-Ferme la maudit chat ! », grogna Lucy, les joues redevenues rouges.

Elle plaqua sa main contre la bouche de son ami et pria pour que personne n'ai entendu. Heureusement pour elle, les autres étaient trop occupés à se taper dessus.

« Tu l'aiiiiiiiiimes, roucoula Happy, la voix étouffée par la main de Lucy.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! », répliqua t-elle complétement tomate.

L'animal bleu ricana puis échappa à l'emprise de son amie en s'envolant. La blonde se leva et lui courut après en hurlant dessus.

« Reviens !

-Attrape moi ! Rit-il en tirant la langue.

-Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Lucy le suivit encore sur quelques mètres avant de se prendre quelqu'un en pleine face. Elle ouvrit les yeux un peu sonnée et poussa la personne qui lui était tombé dessus.

« Désolé Lucy, je voulais attraper Grey. »

La blonde cacha sa gène derrière un petit rire nerveux et se releva en tendant la main à Natsu. Celui-ci lui sourit et attrapa sa main. C'est à ce moment là que Happy s'approcha un grand sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Toi, grogna la blonde en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le chat.

-Moi ? Demanda ce dernier avec un air angélique.

-Je vais t'étriper sale matou ! »

Avant que la constellationiste n'ai pu sauter sur l'exceed, Nastu attrapa son poignet et la ramena vers elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, questionna t-il en gardant la main de la blonde prisonnière.

-Lucy aiiiiiiiiiime quelqu'un mais ne veut pas lui dire.

-Ah ?, fit le dragon slayer, et c'est qui ?

-Et bien, commença le petit chat bleu, c'est quelqu'un que tu connais très bien.

-C'est quoi son prénom ?

-C'est-

-Je ne suis amoureuse de personne ! », le coupa Lucy la mine écarlate et les mains tremblante.

Natsu inclina la tête sur le coté en analysant la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant d'oublier le regard inquisiteur du mage de feu sur elle.

« Pourtant t'es toute rouge, ricana l'homme aux cheveux rose.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !, essaya t-elle de se justifier.

-Je veux savoir c'est qui ! »

Happy voleta jusqu'à à un tabouret et s'assit, attendant la suite de la scène. Lucy avait récupéré son bras et rougissait comme pas possible pendant que Natsu souriait narquoisement.

« Aller, dis !

-Non ! Ça ne te regarde pas !, couina la blonde.

-Ben si un peu quand même, commenta le chat, à moitié mort de rire.

-FERME LA TOI ! »

Lucy s'apprêtait à étriper Happy mais elle fut, encore une fois, stoppée par Natsu qui l'attrapa. Elle gesticula mais rien à faire, le mage de feu était plus fort qu'elle.

« Lâche moi Natsu, grommela la blonde la tête baissée.

-Si je te lâches tu vas aller tuer Happy. Donc non. »

La blonde fusilla du regard l'animal de Natsu qui se retenait de rire.

« A moins que … commença le chasseur de dragon en souriant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me dis de qui t'es amoureuse. »

Prise au piège. Lucy voulait mourir. Elle leva la tête pour voir le sourire énigmatique de Natsu et Happy qui était complétement hilare. Elle soupira et pria pour que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vienne la sortir de ce pétrin. Malheureusement Dieu devait être occupé et personne n'entendit son appel.

« Alors ?, s'impatienta le mage tenant toujours la blonde contre lui.

-Je ne te le dirais pas !

-Lucy. » supplia Natsu avec une mine abattue.

Oh non. Pas la bouille auquel elle n'arrivait pas à résister. La blonde eut le regard fuyant et Nastu s'en aperçut. Il força la jeune fille à le regarder et celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

« Tu me poses des questions et je te réponds par oui ou par non, murmura t-elle en essayant de gagner du temps.

-D'accord, sourit le garçon, j'adore les devinettes ! Alors … Il fait partie de la guilde ?

-Oui.

-C'est un pote ?

-Je croyais que tout ceux de la guilde étaient tes « potes », se moqua Lucy en roulant des yeux.

-Ouais mais, je le connais bien quoi !

-Oui, répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Il est sympa ?

-C'est le garçon le plus sympa de tout la Terre, s'égara Lucy les yeux rêveurs.

-T'as l'air d'être vraiment amoureuse ! »

Lucy revint subitement à la réalité et rougit un peu en se rendant compte de la phrase qu'elle avait dite. Happy suivait la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement. Autour d'eux la bagarre continuait et les projectiles volaient.

« Bon, continua le mage de feu, il fait partie de notre équipe ? »

La blonde hésita à répondre. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui avoua d'une toute petite voix.

« O-oui.

-T'ES AMOUREUSE DE GREY ?, hurla le garçon les yeux exorbités.

-Non !

-Ben … Il peut pas être dans notre équipe alors. »

Lucy leva ses yeux noisettes vers lui pour voir si il se moquait d'elle. Mais non. Le dragon slayer n'avait pas envisagé que le le garçon dont elle était amoureuse pouvait être lui. Irritée, la constellationiste le baffa en se dégageant de son emprise.

« T'ES QU'UN PAUVRE CRETIN NATSU ! »

Ce dernier, complétement hébété, la regarda courir vers la sortie sans rien comprendre. Il se tourna vers Happy qui vola jusqu'à lui.

« Oï, pourquoi elle s'est fâchée ? », demanda Natsu encore un peu sonné.

Le chat parut pensif pendant quelques secondes avant de donner une petite tape sur la tête de son ami.

« T'es un peu bête Natsu, couina t-il en roulant des yeux, mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi.

-...

-Vas la voir, proposa Happy en sortant un poisson de son sac.

-Ouais, soupira Natsu en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, j'espère qu'elle ne me fait pas la tête.

-Oh ça, gloussa son ami, c'est impossible ! »

Le mage aux cheveux rose fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas trop ce que voulait dire son compagnon. Il n'y fit pas plus attention et sortit de la guilde. Il marcha dans les rues de Magnolia, appelant parfois Lucy mais celle ci ne répondait pas. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Ou est-ce que cette idiote était encore passée ? Il arriva près du lac où ils avaient l'habitude de pêcher avec Happy. Son flair ne le trompa pas ; elle était cachée dans un des buissons. Natsu s'assit par terre, attendant de voir si elle sortirait elle-même de sa planque.

« Pon pon !

-Chut Plue ! Il va nous entendre. » s'affola une voix étouffée.

Natsu sourit narquoisement et se leva doucement. Il s'avança jusqu'au buisson et hurla un « BOUUH ! » qui fit tomber la jeune fille à la renverse.

« Mais … Mais t'es malade ?, hurla cette dernière, les quatre fers en l'air et les joues rouges.

-Vengeance. », expliqua le garçon en tirant la langue.

Lucy se releva en s'époussetant les vêtements. Sa jupe préférée était pleine de terre à cause de l'autre crétin aux cheveux roses. Elle soupira devant les dégâts.

« Je te déteste, grommela la mage.

-C'est faux. »

La blonde, surprise, leva précipitamment la tête pour voir Natsu sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Rectification : il était carrément mort de rire.

« Pourquoi tu te marre espèce d'abruti à flamme ?

-Parce que t'es drôle. »

Il se foutait d'elle en plus ce débile !

« Et pourquoi je suis drôle ?

-Parce que, commença le garçon, tu sais très bien que je suis un peu idiot, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, et que je mets plus de temps que les autres à capter certains trucs. Pourtant tu me fais des messages cachés pour me faire comprendre quelque chose ! T'es pas logique ! »

Lucy resta silencieuse devant les paroles du mage. Il avait donc compris de qui elle était amoureuse ?

« T'es loufoque enfaite. Mais bon, maintenant que j'ai pigé, ça n'a plus d'importance, rit Natsu en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?, osa demander la constellationiste, au bord de l'évanouissement.

-T'es amoureuse de Erza. »

La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Peut-être les deux ? Elle dut faire une tête bizarre car Natsu explosa de rire en continuant à se rapprocher.

« Je rigole … Moi aussi je t'aime Lucy. »

Le cœur de la concernée rata un battement. Il avait vraiment compris enfaite. Il se moquait juste d'elle. Elle laissa le garçon l'enlacer et l'embrasser langoureusement sous les applaudissement et sifflement de Happy. … Comment ça Happy était là ?

« Aye ! T'es long à la détente Natsu !

-Arrêtes de jouer au voyeur sale matou ! », cria la blonde gênée d'être surprise.

Natsu rit avant de hurler de douleur sous les yeux étonnés de Lucy.

« AÏÏÏE !, pleura le jeune homme.

-Natsu ? Plue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le petit chiot, mécontent qu'on lui ai volé sa maitresse avait férocement mordu la jambe du dragon slayer.

« Pon pon !, s'énerva l'esprit en faisant les gros yeux.

-Tu veux t'battre demi portion ?

-Fermeture de la porte du chiot. » soupira Lucy exaspérée devant tant de bêtise.

Plue disparut dans un dernier grognement. Enfin un grognement … Un « Pon pon ! » pas content quoi. Natsu se retourna vers sa petite-amie et lui sourit avant de recommencer à l'embrasser sous les rires de Happy qui avait sortit sa canne à pêche.

* * *

><p>Gomeeeen, pour cette fin pourrite. TwT Non, pas les tomates !<p>

Reviews ? :3 (Pas trop gonflée, hein ? /PAAAAAN/)


End file.
